Blurry Forevers
by darkangel1012
Summary: With a predatory gaze and grin, Gary kissed Ash wickedly . . .It was like Ash was feasting on him . . . 'Gary…everything’s gone.' Ash murmured . . . ." A three-part one-shot that is a prequel to a Pokemon story that my friend and I are writing. Palletship


**A/N:** A Story I'm writing with one of my best friends. This is simply the prequel to a Pokemon series that we want to establish with AU characters. Don't worry, this is the complete basis of the series. Essentially. Well, the basis of the main pairing in the series at least.

_**Warnings:**_

Shonen-ai

Long malexmale sex scene, which is clearly marked at the beginning and end

Soap-opera scene near end

* * *

**Getting Together (age 16)- The Chemicals Between Us**

"Just wait Gary! I'll-" Ash yelled at Gary before the older boy interrupted him.

"You'll what Ash?" Gary leaned against the tree cockily his stormy blue eyes eying the younger boy, who huffed and pouted before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll beat you Gary. Just wait." He told him even though Gary merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? We'll see Ashy boy, we'll see." Gary told him and the other boy easily got angered.

"Gary, you little-"

"Ash? Ash honey, are you here?" The two boys turned to find Delia, Ash's mom, looking for them. They were at Pallet Town Lagoon. A small part of the ocean broke off into this little place and Gary and Ash had discovered it when they were younger. They had told the town but no one really went there but them anyways. People thought it was theirs or something even though many battles took place in the tall grass there. Gary and Ash were standing near the part of the lagoon where there was a small cave formed as well. It was someplace that was usually peaceful when those two weren't arguing with each other.

"Yeah mom?" Ash went up to his mom and stood in front of her, taking Pikachu from her, who was on her shoulder quietly. Gary went up next to Ash and greeted Delia as well.

"Good afternoon Ms. Ketchum." Gary said and Delia hugged him.

"Oh hello Gary. Back from Hearthome City already?" She asked and Gary shrugged. Ash merely watched in unblinking annoyance that his mother got along so well with his rival. _This is a conspiracy! Why does he get along so damn well with my mom?!_ Ash thought, watching the two exchange pleasantries. Pikachu instantly spoke up though and Delia looked as if she had an epiphany.

"Oh, that's right Pikachu. Ash, can you go to Celadon City for me please? There's a sale on tomorrow." Delia asked her son and Ash shrugged.

"Sure mom. I don't mind." Ash said and Gary arched an eyebrow again. _Ash hates shopping though._ The brunette thought and Delia saw him.

"Gary, could you go as well? Shopping could get your mind off of research and probably help you relax. You can help Ash buy the things I need too." Delia missed the annoyed look on her son's face but Gary didn't. He smiled and nodded.

"But of course I'd like to come along, Mrs. K. I'd love to help Ashy out." Delia grinned and didn't notice the smirk Gary sent Ash's way. Ash huffed again and followed his mom away from the lagoon, with Gary in tow.

The trio of humans and Pikachu made to the town and Gary went to his house to tell him sister and grandfather where he was going. Ash merely went upstairs to his room and packed a few clothes. He knew his mom. When she wanted to go shopping, she really went shopping. _She goes shopping for like ever!_ Ash thought as he packed a week's worth of clothes. His mother would've wanted him to see every little thing there and call back so that she could add things to the list she would ultimately give him. Gary, on the other hand, didn't really think much of it.

"Daisy, Gramps! I'm heading to Celadon with Ash!" Gary yelled from his upstairs room as he packed a day's worth of clothes. Daisy came upstairs and looked at her brother.

"Celadon?" She asked and he looked over his shoulder at her before nodding.

"Really? Is there a sale?"

"That's what she said." Gary answered carelessly returning to his packing and Daisy grinned.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Gary looked up at her and saw her looking hopefully at him with her big eyes. He shrugged.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Gary admitted and Daisy squealed happily. "You're telling Gramps though."

"Alright! Pack a lot of clothes Gary!" Daisy told her brother as she left his room. He blinked at the door where she had been previously standing before glancing at his small pack. He went under his bed and brought out a large backpack instead to put two weeks worth of clothing in it.

Daisy ran next door to confirm with Delia that she could go and the woman eagerly agreed, noting that her teenage son and his friend wouldn't really like the shopping and would probably not get any done on their own. All things were packed and everything was ready for the trip to Celadon. Delia finally agreed that they wouldn't be able to find Professor Oak yet so Ash, Gary, and Daisy headed to Celadon on their own. Ash had deemed it alright to have Pikachu stay with his mom.

The group arrived at around three in the afternoon so they merely had to find the hotel, leave their stuff and figure out where the best sales were going to be the next day. Well, Delia was. The boys still didn't want to start anything because they really didn't want to go shopping for the stuff his mom wanted.

"Don't worry boys, I'll be back soon." Daisy called behind her as she Daisy left the room. Daisy was staying in a room by herself while Ash and Gary were sharing a room.

"Bye Daisy." Ash said, laying on his bed and Gary waved good-bye to her from his own bed. Once they left, Ash turned to his side and blinked at Gary.

"She's not coming back until late, is she?" He asked and Gary shrugged.

"Knowing her, she might not want to come back until tomorrow morning from the stores." Gary responded and Ash sighed before standing up and turning on the TV. "Turn it off Ash."

"Why? There's nothing else to do."

"I'm trying to get some sleep, that's why." Gary responded, rolling unto his side and looking away from Ash.

With a pout, Ash turned off the TV. With nothing else to do, he sat down on Gary's bed. The other boy seemed to not notice when in reality he was actually sleeping. Ash peered at Gary's sleeping face and sighed. He hadn't really expected Gary to fall asleep so quickly. Perhaps he really was that tired from researching. Ash hadn't thought it would be that tiring since he was still a battling trainer and he wasn't that tired.

"Stupid Gary going to sleep…." Ash sighed and blinked slowly, realizing that he actually was tired too.

He slumped forward and rested his head on Gary's hip; the other boy was still on his side. Ash fell asleep there quickly and Gary opened his eyes at the slight weight on him. He saw Ash sleeping on him and merely ran his hand in Ash's hair in a protective manner, not really caring that he was there. The brunette fell asleep again. Daisy did indeed come back in a little while, contrary to her brother's thoughts. She peered in on them and on seeing them, grinned viciously and smirked, closing the door behind her and getting ready to call Delia.

Gary woke up much later to find Ash in his arms. The two had apparently moved a lot in their sleep to be comfortable and had sought warmth the easiest way, in each other's arms. He peered down at the sleeping shorter boy and smirked a bit. Ash looked so young it was hard to believe he wasn't ten again, even though they were both sixteen. Ash nuzzled Gary's collarbone, still obviously in deep sleep. Gary shut his eyes at the sensation before glancing down.

'_Ah fuck. One of the few times I wake up with a hard-on and it's with Ash in my arms._' He thought, noticing himself lightly poking Ash's stomach. Ash moved around and made Gary scrunch up his eyes, the sensation causing a rush of pleasure to surge through him.

"Ash…" Gary muttered but the trainer didn't wake up. "Ash…dude wake up!" Gary whispered harshly into Ash's ear and Ash woke up with a start. He gasped and moved quick, pinning Gary down underneath him and he straddled the boy. Gary looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Who the hell are…Gary?" Ash asked, not realizing that it had been Gary speaking. He had thought someone was after him or something.

"Yes it's me. What are you, paranoid or something?" Gary asked, now realizing that his cock was right behind Ash. He could feel himself pressed against the other boy's backside and Gary had to keep an annoyed face on just so that he wouldn't try to move against the younger boy. It was then he noticed that Ash was like a rock as well. He always figured that Ash was one of those hyper-active kind of guys in the morning.

"No. It's just… I'm used to people trying to kidnap Pikachu and stuff and- ah fuck!" Ash hung his head after he had tried to move back, noticing Gary's cock at his ass. If it wasn't a bitch already, let the world know now that Gary was one sexy bastard in Ash's eyes. Gary smirked and rolled his hips, letting the erection in his pants caress Ash's backside slowly. Ash groaned low at that before glaring at his rival.

"What was that Ashy boy?" Ash kept his glare on Gary before moving one of the hands on Gary's arm to grasp the throbbing member. Gary bucked at the heat before glaring at Ash.

"That was only fair Gary." Ash replied before moving back a bit and sitting on Gary's thighs. The two rivals stared at each other, not knowing what to do now but both knowing they wanted to get off. Ash bit his lower lip for a second before reaching his hand forward and sliding it under Gary's shirt. The elder closed his eyes at the sensation, reveling in the heat his rival was giving off. Ash used both hands to lift up Gary's Hawaiian shirt and then pulled it off, staring down at the muscular torso of the older boy. Maybe having that Nidoking had done some good.

Ash and Gary locked eyes at that moment. Dark amber met stormy blue before Gary leaned his head up. Ash met him half way and the two shared a heated kiss. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't affectionate. It was just raw lust cocooned in rivalry. A rivalry that had lasted years only to morph into this feeling of want, of lust, of heated need.

Gary brought his hands around and wrapped them in Ash's hair, tugging at it slightly and using his tongue to part Ash's lips. As the younger and less experienced of the two, Ash moaned wantonly and opened his lips wider. Gary's tongue was like a pleasant invader, caressing Ash's own tongue softly before tracing the ridges of the roof of his mouth. Ash weakened and this allowed Gary to move them into switching positions. Ash's head plopped unto the pillow and he gazed up at Gary with half-lidded eyes, panting deeply.

Gary looked down at Ash and blinked slowly before leaning down and kissing the other boy again. He held Ash's arms down though, teasing Ash tantalizingly as the kiss became hotter. It wasn't like the first one though; it was more gentle, more loving. One that Gary would've given Ash constantly had they not become distant when they were younger. One that would have been inevitable if they had stayed best friends.

Gary kept the kiss alive while maneuvering Ash's shirt off. Ash pulled up from the kiss at this point, a crimson blush heavy on his flushed cheeks. Gary shook his head lightly; a smile on his face at the embarrassment the other boy was feeling. The blue-eyed researched leaned his head down and nipped at Ash's heated neck, causing the other boy to bite his lip in pleasure. If Gary couldn't tell Ash was a virgin, he was one dumb researcher.

Gary talented lips soon made their way down to Ash's torso, enveloping one of the dusky nubs in his mouth's heat. Gary licked at the peak, suckling at it softly before biting gently. Ash threw his head back and sighed. His arms were free now but he merely held Gary's hair in a soft grip, encouraging the older boy to continue the treatment of his body. Gary let the nipple out of his mouth with a small pop, kissed the inside of Ash's arm and then began to pay attention to the other nub.

Ash was growing steadily harder, if it was even possible. He could tell that he was poking Gary's own erection and that was making it more difficult to keep from coming. When Gary flicked him lightly with his tongue, Ash's hips bucked up wildly. Gary stopped as he felt it was interrupting his playing time and bit Ash's stomach harshly, the younger boy moaning at the pain. Gary glanced up at Ash to find that he was as aroused from the pain as he was from the ministrations. _Ash is a… a masochist? _Gary thought before deciding to see if it was true.

Ash glanced down at Gary's head as the boy moved around. "Gary…?" Ash asked through his pants. He hadn't noticed that Gary had bitten him. He just knew that it had felt really good. He saw this time though, as Gary bit his nipple hard this time. He arched his back and hissed in pleasure before Gary smirked around the nub. "Ash, I can't believe you never told me."

"How was…I supposed to know that…?" Ash gasped before pulling at Gary's hair. Gary grunted at that before letting his nails rake at Ash's side. The younger boy mewled and let go. Gary used this opportunity to yank off Ash's jeans, which caused the raven-haired boy to glare down at him since the denim rubbed his erection the wrong way. He wouldn't admit that he liked it though. "Dammit Gary! That hurt!"

Gary looked up at Ash and grinned evilly at the amber-eyed boy. "Shut up Ash. You know you liked it." Gary watched as Ash flushed more, realizing that the older boy was right and they both knew it. Though the fact that Gary had enjoyed causing Ash that pain hadn't crossed either of their minds. Gary lowered his head once mouth to lay open-mouthed kisses on Ash's abdomen. Ash's hands once again wrapped themselves in Gary's long muddy brown hair.

Gary brought his hands up to the elastic strap of Ash's boxers and lowered them slowly, greeting each piece of newly displayed skin with a lick and nip. The boxers came off fully and Gary leaned back to gaze down at Ash. The younger boy wasn't as muscular as he was but he was lithe and agile and it showed. With a predatory gaze and grin, Gary kissed Ash wickedly.

Ash kissed back viciously, nipping at Gary's lips and tapping the top of Gary's mouth with the kind ferocity Gary saw Ash held in battles. Ash moved quickly and managed to flip Gary unto his back. The elder boy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Ash settling himself between Gary's legs. Ash was looking nervous now though as he glanced back up at Gary, like he was unsure of what he wanted to do. Gary brought up his hands and unbuckled his jeans, hoping Ash would decide to do what he obviously wanted to do. Ash grinned and quickly took off Gary's pants and boxers, leaving the boy naked before him.

Gary arched an eyebrow as he watched Ash. The other boy was making himself comfortable there between his legs and while Gary could tell Ash wasn't going to try to enter him, he still couldn't be too sure about Ash was going to do. Storm blue eyes widened and watched as Ash began to lick and suck at Gary's strong abdomen. He moaned at the sensation of that talented muscle working on his abs and belly button, letting Ash know that he was doing it right. It was like Ash was feasting on him.

_**(Sex scene ahead)**_

Ash moved lower and lower, eventually reaching Gary's throbbing organ. He licked his lips before doing so tentatively to the head of Gary's penis. Gary threw his head and moaned low, recognizing the feeling of a tongue there after so long. Ash took this as encouragement and held Gary's hips down lightly before working his lips and tongue on Gary's head. He swirled his tongue around and licked at the slit, working around the pre-come that was already there. He wrapped his lips around the swollen member and sucked lightly, causing Gary to buck again. Ash couldn't get enough of the taste though. It was salty and bitter but something so utterly Gary that it somehow couldn't be explained in his mind.

Gary grabbed Ash's head and rolled his hips slowly into Ash's mouth, letting the boy get used to the sensation of Gary moving in the orifice. Ash soon began to merely suck and lick in time with Gary's slow thrusts so that the two were working together. Gary pulled at Ash's hair though and brought the boy off of his cock only to bring the boy up and kiss him. The taste of himself in Ash's mouth was intoxicating for the researcher. His penis was glistening and soaked thanks to Ash's ministrations so the only thing that Gary was worried about was Ash's tight hole. He slowly moved Ash unto his stomach and he sat on Ash's thighs.

"Gary…" Ash whined quietly, wanting something to be done. Gary glanced around quickly though and leaned over to the bed table in between their beds. In the top drawer was a bottle of lube and beside it some Vaseline, and napkins. _'Well what do you know? Hotel people really are smart.'_ Gary thought, taking out the lube. Ash was squirming underneath him though, impatient as always.

"Stop Ash." Gary put a hand at Ash's neck and it stilled him instantly, letting Gary hear the pants coming from Ash's mouth.

"Then hurry…." Ash replied, obviously knowing what Gary was going to do. Gary looked at the lube in his hand before glancing back down at Ash. How long was the black-haired trainer going to last if he did? Would it matter? "Would you just start?" Ash asked, rolling his hips backwards so that his butt would make contact with Gary's cock. Gary grabbed Ash's hips and forced them down, biting back his moan.

The blue-eyed male licked his lips and began to devote his attention to Ash's back with kisses and nips. In the meantime, Gary was also pouring lube on his right hand, just waiting for the right time to prep Ash. As Gary began to lick at the top of Ash's butt, he let his warm slick hands caress the space between Ash's cheeks. Ash moaned heartily at the feeling and Gary sucked at the skin hard just as he circled Ash's hole. Ash tried to thrust back unto the pointer, trying to envelop it in his heat but Gary pushed him back down again. Gary bit Ash's shoulder hard and as Ash focused on that, he pushed his finger through the ring of muscle.

Ash mewled out in pain but soon got used to the intrusion since Gary hadn't moved. Ash moved back and Gary got the hint. He forced the finger in deeper and began moving it in and out; reveling in Ash's heated noises and cries. He brought his finger out almost completely before thrusting it in with his middle finger, the two fingers working to stretch Ash further. Ash mewled as he was feeling the fingers scissor him slowly. One eventually poked at his prostate and he yelped. Gary pressed kisses on his neck in compensation for the surge of feeling.

The researcher soon had three fingers in Ash's hole and was basically finger fucking his younger friend. Ash backed up until he had all three fingers until the knuckle. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Gary a heated look, telling the boy with his eyes to hurry up. Gary would've questioned Ash's stamina but thought against it when said male got up on his hands and knees and looked at Gary from between his legs. Those brown eyes said it all.

Gary licked his lips in anticipation and grabbed the lube again, this time spreading it on his engorged member. He kneeled and parted Ash's cheeks, looking at the glistening hole in front of him. Ash was still impatient though so he pushed back again, tempting Gary's lips with his heat. Gary rose up a bit and lined up, reaching around with one arm and grabbing Ash's member. The trainer mewled once more and Gary squeezed just as he penetrated.

Ash's muscles contracted at the intrusion while Gary leaned his head on Ash's back. He hadn't thought it would feel like this. The heat that surrounded him, the muscles clamping around him in such a pattern that Gary knew Ash was doing it on purpose. Gary pushed forward just a little more and Ash mewled. _'He seems to make that one noise a lot.'_ Gary noticed before pulling Ash's head back by his hair. Ash moaned at that and kissed Gary hotly, thrusting into Gary's hand.

Gary pulled out almost completely before going back in to the hilt. Ash cried out as Gary hit that bundle of nerves again. How he got it on the first try Ash wouldn't know. The pace Gary started was slow enough for Ash's first time but it seemed like too much for the raven-haired boy. There was Gary going in from behind taking him nice and slow but then Gary's hand was stroking him in time with Gary's thrust.

Ash needed to do something; he couldn't just stay there and take it like this. Reaching blindly, he grabbed the hand that Gary was using to support himself and brought it to his mouth. Gary paused for a second before groaning at the feel of Ash's tongue working on two of his fingers. Ash could still taste himself on Gary's fingers and the pre-come just squirted into Gary's hands. The two went steadily faster; mouth, hand and hips working quickly.

_**(End of Sex Scene)**_

Ash came first, squirting all over Gary's hand and sucking hard at the fingers in his mouth. Gary followed a few thrusts later, unable to handle Ash still moving back against him while biting and teasing his fingers. Ash collapsed down unto the bed and Gary kissed Ash's neck as he rolled off. Gary went unto his back and brought Ash close to him, running a hand through the soft black hair. Ash sighed and settled on Gary, not really minding the substance leaking out of him a bit. The two fell asleep like that and didn't notice the scarred Jigglypuff that ran out of the room.

Daisy walked into the room the next morning and almost fainted. She hadn't expected to find her brother and his rival making out beside the television. Both had woken up and gotten dressed separately before being unable to deny it any longer and try to go after each other. She blinked as Gary pulled Ash's head back roughly and attacked his neck but Ash seemed to like it. She cleared her throat before long and the two boys separated quicker than Squirtle did when he got caught with stolen cookies.

"I think I should've called May." Daisy said softly and Ash blushed, knowing that his old friend was indeed a fan-girl (In reference to Pokemon X, the comic). Gary arched an eyebrow at his older sister though, not believing that she had just said that.

**Two Years Later (age 18)- Burn**

"Just wait Gary! I'll-" Ash yelled at Gary before the older boy interrupted him.

"You'll what Ash?" Gary leaned against the tree cockily his stormy blue eyes eyeing the younger boy, who huffed and pouted before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll top one of these days Gary. Just wait." He told him even though Gary merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really? We'll see Ashy boy, we'll see." Gary told him and the other boy easily got angered.

"Gary, you little-" Gary interrupted Ash with a knee-buckling kiss. The two fell unto a tree as Ash leaned back before something rustled in the grass. Out of alarm, Ash moved frantically and managed to send both him and his lover into the lagoon. They glanced up through wet bangs to see Pikachu holding phone with a Pidgey besides her.

"Pi Pika-chu! (Ash, the phone!)" Pikachu exclaimed and Gary helped Ash out of the water. The Pidgey flew up and used a strong Gust on them to dry them off. The Pokemon Champion reached for the phone while the Pokemon Professor picked up the two Pokemon and set them on his shoulders. Gary was trying to listen in on his boyfriend's conversation but all he could hear was 'Steven,' 'Wally,' and 'trouble.' He figured that that was a bad thing. Ash closed the phone and sighed before looking at them with a serious face.

"I need to go get Steven and Wally. There's trouble. I have to go." Ash declared and Gary sighed. This happened all the time. If it wasn't Steven and Wally, it was those two with Brendan or some random Pokemon he had to save or he had to go save the world once every three months. It was a strain on their relationship and this was unfortunately an understatement. Gary put Pikachu and Pidgey on the floor and let Ash kiss his lips. Pikachu watched as Pidgey blinked in shock. No one had known about their relationship except for a select few, and those were mostly humans.

"This can't keep on happening Ash. It's so annoying." Gary told the younger one and Ash nodded, leaning his head on Gary's shoulder while nuzzling his neck.

"I know… but I'm a Champion. I have to. Plus the whole saving the world thing was apparently a prophecy, or a lot prophecies, or something." Ash replied in a low murmur, earning a chuckle from Gary. The researcher wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed.

"Do you have to fulfill so many damn prophecies? It has to be a conspiracy to keep me from screwing you into the mattress every night." It was Ash's turn to chuckle. He pressed a kiss on Gary's jaw and resettled himself in Gary's arms.

"I dunno. I personally like that last part but unfortunately, people count on me. Plus, it's not like you don't leave sporadically either." Gary looked down at Ash in amazement.

"You know what sporadically means? Can you spell it too?" That earned him a punch in the arm from Ash.

"Shut up Gary." Ash retaliated, not really caring about the teasing anymore. It had become more affectionate throughout the years so he didn't care.

He stepped away from Gary and stood in front of the lagoon again, gazing at water. Gary came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the waist of the shorter boy. He leaned his chin on Ash's shoulder and looked out as well, savoring the quiet moment. The trees concealed them in their shade and made a canopy over their heads. Distant birds could be heard far away, mingling with the faint noise of boat engines from the ocean. As the two stood there in silence, they both quietly realized the truth.

"Ash?" Gary asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yeah Gary?" Ash asked back softly, looking back at him.

"When do you have to go get them?"

"As soon as possible. I can't be back until two weeks from when I choose to leave though. We have to deal Articuno; it's apparently in labor and Moltres isn't helping. Plus people will want to try to capture them and the eggs so I need to protect them until the eggs hatch."

"Why do you have to go though? Steven and Wally can handle it, can't they?"

"Articuno and Moltres like me the best. It's because of that one prophecy and the three stones and stuff." Ash replied with a smirk. He had been surprised when Articuno had spoken through Brendan to tell them that but it made sense.

"Ah…I remember." Gary replied with a nod. They had just started being trainers for about a year when those events happened. "You want me to wait up for you then?"

"No… You shouldn't." Ash replied softly before turning around in Gary's arms. He stared up into Gary's storm blue eyes and felt his own begin to water.

_**(SOAP OPERA MOMENT AHEAD) **_

"We can't stay together, can we Gary?" Ash asked and Gary sighed, holding Ash close to his chest and squeezing him tightly.

"…I don't know Ashy boy. If this keeps up, I don't think we can." Gary replied and he felt the collar of his shirt become damp. Ash had started to cry softly.

"I want to though." He replied in a surprisingly clear voice despite the sniffling. Gary squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his cheek on Ash's head.

"I know you do. I do too." Gary replied softly, hugging his lover softly as the younger boy let his tears flow freely.

"I love you Gary…." Ash murmured and Gary nuzzled Ash's hair, holding him still.

"I know. Right back at ya, Ashy boy."

They stayed like that until sundown. It was odd how fast time went when there were two lovers in distress. As if in sorrow as well, the Pokemon around them were silent. There were no noises as the two men pulled apart. It was symbolic at the lagoon. It was a symbol of their friendship as children, their rivalry as adolescents and their love as young adults.

Ash pulled back and looked up at Gary with red-rimmed eyes, tears still streaming down his face. Gary brought his hands up and held Ash's cheeks, wiping the tears off gently. They shared a gentle kiss before pulling back, Gary still holding Ash's face softly. If it was one thing they wouldn't admit ever, it was that they loved looking into each other's eyes. They were able to see everything.

Love for each other.

Affection towards one another.

Trust in each other.

Anguish that they had to do this.

Annoyance that it happened so soon.

Regret that they hadn't realized their love sooner.

Hope that they might be able to continue one day.

**The Next Year (Age 19)- Come Back in One Piece**

Ash paced in the Viridian City hospital waiting room. Gary had called him in a rushed tone, saying that his wife had gone into labor. That was fourteen hours ago. It was eleven at night and yet he still heard shrilly yells. He wished he could do like Pikachu and clamp his ears down to drown out the noise. But from the looks of it, Pikachu was still going deaf. Another yell and Ash cringed. He was so glad he didn't like any women in that way. He would've hated being in there like Gary was at the moment.

"Gary is going through hell right now in that room." Ash murmured, beginning his pacing again. Gary had come out every few hours to see Ash and also to give his ears a rest. And his hand. And every time he came out, Ash snickered.

The doors opened and Gary came out again, looking very haggard for a prominent nineteen-year old Pokemon Professor. Ash instantly went up to him and held out his arms. The two embraced in a manly manner before Ash pulled back. He tilted his head at Gary, who sighed before giving his best friend a smirk and then a full grin.

"It's a girl." Gary declared and Ash beamed, hugging his ex-lover tightly again. Gary had said that Ash was to be the godfather of the child when it was born, and Ash wouldn't say no. Plus Delia was already in love with the baby.

"What's her name?"

"Crystal." The moment Gary replied, red lights beeped around them. A Chancey came out to motion Gary back into the room. At midnight Gary came out with a dead look on his face.

"What happened?" Ash instantly went to his side and sat his friend down.

"They're dead."

"Who? Crystal and her mother?"

"No. Her mother and her twin are dead." Gary murmured softly.

"There was a twin?"

"I didn't know until now. It was… a boy."

Ash held him tightly, not caring that the other patrons of the room were watching them. His best friend was hurting now so Ash didn't give a flying fuck who saw them. A nurse came by with Crystal, showing it to the two of them one last time before going to put her in the nursery. Ash stood and went to get some tea when the lights turned off. Gary stood up quickly and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"What's going on?" A woman asked, gently caressing her swollen stomach. The man next to her, held her gently, looking up at Ash and Gary.

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll figure it out." Ash replied before motioning to Gary. The two went out of the room and ran down to the hospital entrance. They stared at chaos.

Buildings around them were getting attacked by massive Pokemon. Fires were draped over the rooftops of houses. Trees and phone lines were getting zapped down, creating fires on the ground. Pokemon that weren't causing destruction were getting taken away right from under their owners' noses by psychic attacks. Both Pokemon and trainer were hopeless.

"Pikachu! Let's move!" Ash yelled, running forward while grabbing four Pokeballs from his waist and Pikachu jumped off of him. Gary pulled out two Pokeball, holding his Blastoise and Umbreon.

"Blastoise, Hydro-pump the roof tops! Umbreon use Shadow Ball on the psychic Pokemon!" Gary commanded his Pokemon while Ash got his Bayleef, Charizard, Aipom, and Noctowl all of their Pokeballs.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt. Bayleef, razor leaf all those rock Pokemon. Aipom, use Swift on the water types. Noctowl, use Featherdance and Charizard! Charizard…you beat up those non-water types." Ash commanded, letting his Charizard to do whatever since it did so anyways.

The attacks were working well against the opponents destroying the city. Ash and Gary let their Pokemon attack wildly, knowing that they were in-tune with their owners' thoughts. Other trainers tried desperately to help out, aiding in the preservation of the town. Soon though, the people commanding the attacking Pokemon revealed themselves near the Viridian City Town Square. Team Rocket. With Giovanni there as well.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, feeling Pikachu jump back on his shoulder in exhaustion. Umbreon soon came up besides Gary as well, leaning a bit on his owner for support.

"Ash Ketchum, we meet again. But this time will be different. This time, you will not be able to defeat us by merely battling us. Kanto will soon be ours, followed by all the other regions." Giovanni growled, holding a Pokeball while smirking.

"We'll see about that Giovanni! Charizard!" Ash yelled back, glaring at the man as his Charizard flew over his head. Giovanni snapped his fingers and a Alakazam moved his spoon, grabbing Charizard in it's psychic hold. No matter how hard Charizard struggled, the Alakazam would not budge its hold.

"Ash! Look!" Gary pointed behind them and Ash looked to see their other Pokemon captured as well by psychic Pokemon. Pikachu was swept up from Ash's shoulder, trying desperately to grab back at Ash. The Champion reached up and held his Pikachu's hand for a second before another psychic Pokemon slammed Ash away into a tree.

"Ash!" Gary ran back to Ash while glaring up at Giovanni. "You won't get away with this you loser!" Gary yelled, motioning to his captured Umbreon. The Pokemon used Shadow Ball and wiped away the Psychic Pokemon holding him. The Ash's other Pokemon and Blastoise were already secured in cages though so there was no way to get them out from there.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball this entire street!" Gary commanded, staying by Ash's side until he stirred. "Ash, get the fuck up quick." Gary murmured, grabbing a random enemy Abra and knocking it on the head, rendering it unconscious. Ash groaned and looked around, standing quickly and grabbing his head.

"Our other Pokemon?" Ash asked, but Gary shook his head.

"Gone. Giovanni got them." Gary told him and rushed to hold Ash, who had just lost his best friend of nine years to the enemy.

The two recovered quickly though, seeing that Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno had come to help out. It seemed that they had sensed trouble and had come to help. Gary and Ash had finally gotten their bearings together just in time to see Umbreon do his Shadow Ball attack. It was huge, like a Shadow Boulder. It covered the entire street in darkness and when it was over, Umbreon lay fainted on the floor.

"Umbreon!" Gary yelled, running to it and holding it before returning it to the Pokeball.

Gary and Ash looked up at the Town Square to see Giovanni gone. The attacking was slowing down as well and the two stared at each other. The only Pokemon that were around were those that were finishing up their attacks. Any ally Pokemon that could've been there wasn't. Even the three large bird Pokemon were nowhere in sight.

"Gary…everything's gone." Ash murmured, staring at the once-radiant city before turning his gaze to the run-down building with the word 'Hospital' on it. Ash's brown eyes widened and he turned quickly to Gary. "The hospital! It's destroyed!"

Gary's head shot up and he pushed Ash aside, staring in that direction. "What the fuck are you standing there for? My kid was in there!" Gary and Ash ran towards the hospital, not noticing the green moon in the sky.

* * *

A/N: So yes, that was the prequel. Lovely, no? And yes, there was slash but it helps so much in the plot of the series ^_^ Critique? Anyone? Comments? Flames = no-no please ^_^


End file.
